


richie's secret

by bitchy_richie



Category: IT 2017
Genre: M/M, and his friends support him, eddie is a bit dramatic but richie loves him anyways, fuck a damn clown, his bitchass, no pennywise, richard tozier deserves the world, richie is amazing and beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_richie/pseuds/bitchy_richie
Summary: richie had a lot of secrets. his biggest, only one person knew.richard fuckin tozier took ballet lessons.aka a cute, pure fic of richie taking ballet that nobody asked for.





	richie's secret

**Author's Note:**

> i thought if this randomly and i wanted to write it, so here ya go. richie is so cute i love him
> 
> btw i love getting feedback, so if you want to leave comments or kudos feel free! (don't feel obligated to do so) -z

richie had a lot of secrets. his biggest, only one person knew.

richie fuckin tozier took ballet lessons.

that one person, was his mother. when she was sober, she praised him for it, and that was the only thing she praised him for. his father wasn't home enough to know, nor did he care enough to know what he did in his spare time. richie started young, before another secret of his passed. he had a sister, and when his mother would drop her off at ballet she'd make richie go too, so she could have the house to herself to drink away her pain. richie went to every practice, even the ones his sister missed. all of the girls loved him, they thought he was the cutest little kid ever. he was basically their mascot, for years he spent going with her until she died. he kept going, even after she died, claiming it was to honour her. in reality, he just loved doing it so much. it helped him escape the stress of his life, get a little physical workout, and relax for a bit while still having a structured concept to keep him in line. the instructor was more of a mother to him than his mom, but still, she was the only person who knew. it was him and his mother's little secret.

that is, until the losers found out.

it started when richie had to make up excuses to miss group hangouts. he had quit for a while, but after he ran into his instructor buying groceries pretty much just for himself she convinced him to return and start getting lessons again. he tried to decline, saying he wouldn't have the money to pay, but she offered them for free and he could never turn that down.

eddie was first to find out. you'd think that the one person to actually know about this hidden secret, a passion if you will, would be richie's own boyfriend. his best friend of many years and the love of his life didn't even know. he thought that maybe richie didn't like them anymore, and at one point it drove him crazy enough to believe he may have been cheating. he came up with an elaborate plan to catch richie in the act, following him around to his destination on days he couldn't meet up with the losers. he snuck around behind him, practically stalking him just to find out what was really going on. it was a private studio connected to an apartment complex, and when richie arrived eddie came out of hiding.

"i knew it. i just knew it. you're cheating on me, aren't you? you're embarassed of me, of the losers, you don't want to be seen with us anymore. i cannot believe this." eddie took a breath, but was so worked up that he had to take a puff from his inhaler. "you're gonna end up getting hiv, and when you develop aids i'll be there for you but can't say i didn't warn you." he had to take another puff of his inhaler. richie could do nothing but laugh.

"jesus christ, eds, keep going at that rate and you're gonna give yourself a heart attack. and chill out, i take ballet lessons. i would never cheat on your mother like that." richie snickered. eddie gave him a death glare before speaking again.

"ballet lessons? seriously? why didn't you just tell me, instead of making excuses? please don't call me eds, richie. and god forbid if you don't leave my mother out of this conversation she'll end up being all you've got." richie rolled his eyes.

"remember how i had a sister? yeah, she took ballet lessons. mom forced me to go with her so she could drink in peace. ive been going since, but i stopped for a while because i didn't want to be judged by you guys. i should have just told you, but im sure you understand. i ran into my instructor the other week at the store and she convinced me to come back, so here i am. seriously, eddie spaghetti, you know i'd never cheat on your adorable self." he pinched eddie's cheeks, which only made him more irritated. 

"alright, i understand. but you need to tell the rest of the gang, they need to hear it from you." eddie smiled softly, the stern look slowly disappearing. richie pulled the smaller boy into a warm embrace.

"i will tomorrow. i love you, eds, but you're making me late so i really need to go." richie pulled away from him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and turning back towards the door. richie mouthed along as eddie called out to him, 'don't call me eds!' and smiled, he had nothing but pure love and adoration for the boy. 

the next day, richie did as he said and told the losers at the quarry after school.

after explaining the reason he was missing from their typical activities and telling them why, they all sat down and relaxed, waiting to watch the sunset.

"you guys cannot tell anyone. if the word gets around to bowers, he'll beat my meat before i get the chance to." richie said with a smile. 

they all promised not to say a word. mike and ben even laughed at his joke. "man, im amazed. i can't believe you of all people do ballet." was what mike responded with.  
"i hear it's really good for athletes. maybe it'll help me get more in shape before baseball tryouts." bill spoke softly, his lisp was a thing in the past. unless he was really nervous. "you've gotta invite us to your recitals!" he smiled widely, excited to have the chance to support his friend. the losers all nodded in agreement.  
"i just can't believe you were gonna keep it from us just because you thought we were gonna make fun of you." beverly said.  
stan quickly replied to her statement, "bev, you and i both know we would have done just that." they all share a laugh.  
"damn stanley, you wound me." was richie's response. they all gave him a hug, and he knew that he had the greatest friends in the world.

they showed up to every recital, always in the crowd holding up signs saying 'we love you richie!' and 'fuck it up rich' as well as other encouraging words. they put sticky notes over letters to censor them, since there were children there. richie was the most graceful and elegant dancer on the stage. he's the exact opposite of what you'd expect of him at first glance. tall, lanky, clumsy. he was really amazing. they were the loudest clappers in the entire audience, and they hung out a lot at his rehearsals. richie was gotten on several times for sneaking eddie backstage and making out with him after his recitals were over. eddie would waste no time telling richie how beautiful he looked on stage and how proud of him he was for pursuing something he loved so much. eddie praised him every chance he got, all of them did, because they wanted him to know that they accepted him  
and they cared to see him doing things he loves. and richie was a damn good ballerina.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> if you have any headcannons for any ship that you would like me to write hit me up in them comments. im willing to do most things, as long as it doesn't involve shipping the actors in real life cause i'm not comfortable with doing that to them. 
> 
> i love comments and kudos so if you loved this feel free to leave some! like i said before, don't feel obligated but if you want to please go right ahead, it makes my days a bit better.❤️


End file.
